


The Spanish Flu

by tokyopt



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Can be read as gen, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gen, M/M, No Plot, Sickfic, with bonus yuzuvier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyopt/pseuds/tokyopt
Summary: Javi is down with the flu. Yuzu feels like Javi doesn't have the support he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted desperately to read some yuzuvier fluffy fluff, but all I read or manage to write is still developing or angst-central, so I swore I’d write some fluff myself if it killed me. And it almost did. XD This was completely enabled by fieryrondo. So prepare yourself for a shameless, plotless, inexcusable, teeth rotting piece of bubbles and air. 
> 
> It can be read as Gen or pre-yuzuvier. There's a yuzuvier bonus scene at the end, for those of that particular persuasion.
> 
> I know Yuzuru is assisted by Japanese therapists/doctors while in Toronto. The names are completely made up by me, though.

“Where’s Javi?”

Yuzuru skates to Brian, arms crossed in front of his chest, intense look on his face. This is the second training session in as many days where the spaniard is conspicuously absent.

“Javi? Oh, he has the flu. Didn’t you know? I told him to stay home to recover. And also so he doesn’t get anybody else sick.” Brian looks pointedly at Yuzuru.

Yuzu nods and leaves the ice. He goes to the locker rooms to change clothes and comes back out to meet his mum at the lounge. She’s smiling at him as she hands him his winter coat.

As they walk home and his mother is talking about her plans for dinner, it suddenly hits Yuzuru. He stops for a moment, literally freezing on the spot, as Mrs Hanyu looks inquiringly back at him.

“I need your help, kaa-san.”

Mrs Hanyu nods.

 

 

Javi is lounging on his sofa, curled under a blanket. He’s surrounded by discarded tissues, his phone, an abandoned game controller and his cat. In the background the TV is softly blaring some movie, but his head hurts, his eyes water, and he’s halfway dozing.

The doorbell ringing calls Javi up from his slumber, and Efie sprints to the door.

“ _Bueno, podrías ganar tu comida y abrir la puerta_.” Javi mutters half to Efie, half to himself as he painfully unwraps himself from the blanket and gets up.

He opens the door and it takes him a few seconds and a few blinks for his brain to process what he’s seeing.

Yuzuru, clad in his warmest, puffiest winter coat, mask firmly over his nose and mouth, bows deeply. Next to him are 2 huge sports bags.

“Uh…” Javi finally manages.

“Javi-san, I come to help.”

Javi is having trouble parsing that sentence, he’s getting cold standing at the door, Efie is loudly complaining at his heels and Yuzuru is patiently waiting. It’s too much for the poor Spaniard, who merely signs for Yuzuru to follow him, and turns back to the sofa. He dives back under the blanket, feeling Efie pad over him, before his brain clicks back into rational mode. He almost jumps from the couch (almost because he has a cat over him and his body is painfully complaining).

“Yuzuru! You can’t be here!” he looks over the back of the sofa and sees Yuzuru has dragged the sports bags into the kitchenette and has got rid of his puffer jacket. He bends over one of the bags and unzips it. Javi doesn’t know if he’s feeling faint from the flu or from the sudden graphic display of muscular firm behind.

“Javi is sick.” Yuzuru says firmly and starts to extract tupperware after tupperware from the sports bag.

Javi groans and rests his chin on the back of the sofa.

“Yuzu, if you stay you’re gonna get it too. And then your mom will kill me. And Brian will hide the body.”

“It’s ok. I have kaa-san and Takashi-sensei and Amaro-sensei. Javi is alone.” Yuzuru pierces him with that intense stare over his face mask. “I come help.”

Javi blinks and then smiles. That kid.

Efie meows loudly and jumps on the back of the sofa.

“I’m not alone. Efie is here with me.” Javi smiles and Yuzuru laughs in reply. He turns back to the huge pile of tupperwares on the kitchen counter.

“I asked kaa-san to make healthy food. Help with flu.”

“That was very kind of her. And of you. Now you have to go.”

Javi watches as Yuzuru acts like he’s not even listening. Something everybody at the Cricket Club is highly experienced at, from watching him pretend not to hear Brian’s reverberating shouts.

Yuzuru puts the plastic containers in the fridge, moves the now empty sports bag under the small table on the corner and pulls the second bag closer. He unzips it and starts pulling out bulging bags and metal containers.

 

Yuzuru is humming to himself as he puts the tea container by the electric kettle. He checks it’s full and clicks it on. Hunting through the cupboards he quickly assembles two mugs on the counter. He grabs the plastic tea strainer and fills it with tea leaves, drops it in one of the mugs and fills it with boiling water. While he waits for the tea to brew, he picks one of the black plastic zipper bags and pulls out a face mask and a small bottle of hand sanitizer.

He walks to the sofa, being closely observed by Javi and Efie, and drops the mask on Javi’s face, placing the elastics around his ears, and shaking the hand sanitizer at Javi, until he presents his hands. Then he goes back to the kitchen and fetches the both of them a mug of tea.

Fifteen minutes later, Yuzuru is seating on the sofa, playing on his console, Javi nodding off next to him, Efie stretched out between both of their legs. He looks over at Javi and smiles softly.

 

Javi has a weird feeling on his chest and he rubs at it absently. It’s like his ribcage is full to bursting. He looks over at Yuzuru cleaning up in the kitchen. His Japanese rink mate has fed him home made dinner, some kind of tasty rice broth his mother recommended, made him drink litres of hot tea, and is practically disinfecting everything that comes into contact with him. He’s on his third face mask and the hand sanitizer is half empty.

A new cup of tea is being waved in his face and he takes it carefully.

“Yuzu.” he calls.

Yuzuru leans his elbows on the back of the sofa and looks down at him.

“ _Hai_.”

“It’s late, Yuzu. Are you staying over tonight?”

Yuzuru is biting into his lower lip, in a rare showing of uncertainty from the Japanese.

“ _Hai_.” he says, tone lifting questioningly at the end, half affirmation, half wonder.

“Ok.” Javi nods. He sighs and relaxes into the sofa. He’s done for the day.

 

Yuzuru wakes up with a jolt. He dreamt he was in one of his video games, being chased by an anime ghoul. He shakes his head and swears to stop reading manga and playing video games right before bed.

There’s a strangely purring rhythm against his side and Yuzuru looks down at Efie stretched against the whole length of his thigh. He blinks once before realizing where he is.

He’s sprawled on the chaise-longue portion of Javi’s sofa, pillows behind his back, Efie on one side, Javi sprawled perpendicular to him on the sofa proper, half leaning on his other side, his head on Yuzuru’s chest.

He looks down at Javi, who in the middle of his sleep has slipped off one side of the face mask and is loudly snoring, his stuffed sinuses making his breathing laboured and hitched.

Yuzuru rests his mask covered cheek on Javi’s head, gives it a soft peck through the cotton, and closes his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 **Yuzuvier** **Omake** **  
**

Yuzuru’s nose is completely stuffed, his head is pounding, his eyes are bleary and he blames all of it on the person snoring next to him with abandon.

“Javi.” he shakes the other man’s shoulder.

“Uh.” Javi jolts awake. He smiles lasciviously up at Yuzuru and his hands are wandering freely beneath the covers.

“Javi, stop.” Yuzuru says resentful. This was what got them into this mess in the first place.

“Come down here and tell me to stop.” Javi grins shamelessly.

“And then you’ll get sick again.” Yuzuru pointed.

“We could use some face masks.” Javi said innocently, popping out the tip of his tongue.

Yuzuru had many, many buttons, and Javi was unlucky (or perhaps lucky) to be able to push them all, often at the same time. He threw himself on top of Javi and the Spaniard was able to pull back his tongue before Yuzuru’s teeth clanged shut a second later. But by then of course, he had Yuzu exactly where he wanted him. It was much, much later when they got out of bed.

  
Brian watched Yuzuru blow his nose on two tissues and then glanced at the plastic bag full to the brim of discarded white blobs of paper.

“Are you sick again, Yuzu?” Brian asked worriedly.

“No.” Yuzuru replied immediately, his face and neck turning an alarming shade of red.

“It’s the second time this month. Is it your asthma?” Brian said gently.

“I’m ok.” Yuzuru said quickly and skated away. He glared in the direction of a certain Spanish skater.

On the other side of the rink Javi sneezed. (His only company in bed for the rest of the month was Efie.)

**Author's Note:**

> *Kaa-san - mother  
> *Bueno, podrías ganar tu comida y abrir la puerta - Well, you could earn your food and open the door  
> *Hai - Yes


End file.
